


Your Smile Like Home to Me

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: Crying at movies is cathartic; that's why people watch Pixar and the Hallmark Channel.





	Your Smile Like Home to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightlessnerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessnerds/gifts).



> this is for my beautiful fren, flightlessnerds

Josh’s head whipped up when he heard the sniffling; always tuned into Tyler’s health and wellbeing. Even the slightest cough could mean the beginning of a throat infection followed by cancelled shows and a miserable Tyler. A sick Tyler meant a great deal of trouble for everyone else. 

And so, Josh was extremely confused by the sight of his boyfriend, not pale or feverish, but covering his face and  _ crying _ . They'd been sitting on the couch for a few hours; Josh had been preoccupied by his phone while Tyler watched a movie with his legs draped over Josh’s lap. 

Josh glanced at the TV and saw some people crying on there as well; there was no way Tyler was shedding tears over some movie, or so Josh thought. But the evidence was right in front of him, with shaking shoulders and muffled whimpers. 

“Ty-- are you… are you okay?” Josh scooted closer, pulling Tyler onto his lap.

Tyler buried his face in Josh’s neck and held on to him, as if letting go meant never seeing each other again. 

“It j-just made me s-start worrying about losing you and I got all.. upset and stuff.”

“Dude, you're stuck with me. I'm never leaving.” Josh rubbed his back and made soft shushing noises

“You can't promise that!” Tyler squeezed tighter. “Wh-What if something bad happens?”

Josh peppered the side of his face with kisses. Rubbing a hand up and down Tyler’s spine, Josh continue to soothe. 

“What if nothing bad happens?” He replied. “There's no way of knowing what's going to happen in the future, but I'm here right now, and I love you.”

“I love you too, so much,” Tyler pulled away finally, enough for Josh to see his tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes. 

He still looked so beautiful to Josh. 

Josh's lips pressed against his with tender adoration, just as the first time they kissed so many years before. They'd danced around each other for what felt like an eternity from the first moment they met each other. In the grand scheme of life, they had only withheld their feelings for a few months before admitting how much they needed the other. 

Tyler's kisses were desperate, his fingers lacing into Josh’s hair to hold him in place. Josh tried his best to slow their tempo; they had all the time they could want, it wasn't like they were rushing in the dressing room before soundcheck. Tyler couldn’t be tempered and he rocked his hips with a whimper muffled against Josh’s lips.

He was asking for a distraction and Josh was more than willing to be that for him. Tyler had said that once; that simply being around Josh helped delay the bad thoughts and doubt. His presence was a rock that grounded and protected.

Josh tightened his arms under Tyler’s thighs, and hoisted him upwards as they stood-- a move they practiced for hours one day. Tyler held tight and together they went to the bedroom.

Tyler landed with a slight bounce, but Josh didn’t let him have a moment alone. Tyler parted his legs so Josh could settle as a warm weight on top of him. Josh stroked his cheeks with his thumbs, just looking into Tyler’s eyes.

“I’m here.” He whispered, and Tyler nodded, looking like speaking would just mean more crying. Josh could see the tears brimming again.

No more words were needed; just the language of love their bodies spoke. Shirts were shed, followed soon after by pants to finally have their skin meet skin. Tyler chanted Josh’s name, begging to be given more and more, and they rocked together. Josh held Tyler’s ass firmly as he built up their momentum.

The tension peaked and Tyler broke, unable to bear it anymore. 

“J-Josh, please! Please!” His head fell back and he gave himself over to Josh’s care and preparation.

The tears started to drip again as Josh nosed at his neck while withdrawing his fingers.

“Baby,” Josh asked, concerned and with a pet name he rarely used, “Are you okay? We can stop if you--”

“No, don’t stop. Need you.” Tyler hadn’t been this vulnerable in so long, and probably had been building for a long time--the sad movie had only been the final straw. 

Josh couldn’t hold anything back from him, and gave Tyler all of his self. A sigh of relief seemed to visibly decompress Tyler as Josh carefully pressed into him. He was anchored and safe and the tears turned from fear and sadness to love and joy. He didn’t hold back, Tyler was extremely verbal, grin shining from the tears he couldn’t stop. Josh held him like he was the most precious being in the world, though he’d insist without hesitation that, yes, Tyler was the world.

There was nothing wicked or profane; all was safe and pure. Josh was so focused on making Tyler shake with pleasure and forget how upset he’d been before, that he didn’t even notice the sympathetic tears on his own face until Tyler brushed them away. He was transfixed with how beautiful Tyler’s eyes were as they stayed attached to his. 

Tyler’s climax came first; Josh had held off with every fiber of strength in his body, though being in Tyler was the greatest feeling he’d ever experience. To watch Tyler writhe and cry out his name made the white fire in his spine expand upwards and outwards till he too lost all control and plummeted. 

Their bodies quaked with aftershocks of pleasure and shuddering sobs. Josh and Tyler stayed tangled together regardless of the sweat and cum and smothering pressure; their words made no sense though their intentions were expressed without coherency.

“I love you-- I love you so much.” 

They usually just said those three words in passing; in response to handing the other a cookie, or as a goodbye. Their relationship was typically private jokes and casual fun-- it was natural and who they were as people. But crying every once in a while is necessary; to expose and make vulnerable a heart to the one they love the most. 

**Author's Note:**

> teeentyonepilots on tumblr  
> I've got a few more cats in the bag. I've been working on several fics at once so you won't be waiting too long.


End file.
